1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image management system for managing medical image data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a medical image management system for managing medical image data owned by medical facilities but situated outside the medical facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medical facilities such as clinics and hospitals, a large number of medical images such as X-ray images, CT images, and MR images have been in wide use. Medical facilities store such medical images in order to understand changes in patients' conditions. Furthermore, medical facilities store such medical images for a long time, since storage of medical images of some types is mandatory for a predetermined period. Such medical images have been conventionally stored in the form of hard copies.
However, since medical images are photographed upon necessity at the time of medical treatment in medical facilities, medical images such as X-ray films are continuously increasing in number. In order to store X-ray films in a preferable condition for a long time, the X-ray films need to be stored in isolation from moisture and light. Therefore, measures for the isolation are also necessary. Recently, there has been proposed a medical image filing apparatus for storing (filing) medical images after digitization thereof in the form of image data sets in a recording medium such as a magneto-optic disc and for enabling searches for a desired one of the image data sets.
When the medical image filing apparatus is used, storage space for X-ray films or the like in a medical facility can be substantially saved. Moreover, a desired one of the image data sets can be searched for among the image data sets, and outputting the image data on a film is also possible if necessary. Therefore, storage of medical images by digitization of the images (hereinafter called electronic storage) has been put into practice in medical facilities.
Meanwhile, storage of medical images of some types is mandatory, and medical facilities have responsibilities for electronic storage of data representing images whose storage is mandatory.
For example, a medical facility carrying out electronic storage bears accountability. That is, the medical facility explains to a third party that an apparatus, a system and the like for electronic storage installed in the facility (hereinafter called the electronic storage system) satisfy a predetermined standard. The “predetermined standard” refers to a standard for securing safety and reproducibility of medical image data that are stored in the system, for example. Furthermore, a medical facility carrying out electronic storage also accepts managerial responsibility for managing the electronic storage system, and liability for a problem or loss caused by the electronic storage system. In addition to those responsibilities described above, a medical facility is responsible for restoring the image data in the electronic storage system in the case of destruction, for example.
In the case where a medical facility having only one doctor carries out electronic storage, the doctor should appropriately manage all image data as a target of the mandatory storage Since this management is a far cry from carrying out actual medical treatment, such a doctor and a medical facility originally aimed at medical treatment are burdened with this management. Furthermore, doctors are burdened more with management of a storage period and ensuring there is no accidental deletion of medical image whose storage is mandatory.